


Insecurities Be Damned:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Steve, Danny, Chin: [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Childbirth, Consensual, Drama, Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Family, Friendship, Gen, General, Hormones, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash, Marriage, Married Couple, Mpreg, Polygamy, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Same-Sex Marriage, Sex, Sexual Content, Slash, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2017-12-16 09:37:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: Steve is feeling insecure, since he has gotten pregnant, Danny & Chin assured him that they are satisfied with their arrangement, & they will show him sexually, plus Kono & Rachel will help Steve through pregnancy stuff, since her friend went through it, & so did Rachel. Will Steve feel more secured?, Are Danny & Chin successful?, Stay Tuned, It's a hot one!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insecurities Be Damned:

**Author's Note:**

  * For [20mcdanno_fanatic10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/20mcdanno_fanatic10/gifts).



*Summary: Steve is feeling insecure, since he has gotten pregnant, Danny & Chin assured him that they are satisfied with their arrangement, & they will show him sexually, plus Kono & Rachel will help Steve through pregnancy stuff, since her friend went through it, & so did Rachel. Will Steve feel more secured?, Are Danny & Chin successful?, Stay Tuned, It's a hot one!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is my second part in my "Steve/Danny/Chin" series, Please read "Results first, With my compliments!!!*

 

One day on the beach, Commander Steve Steve McGarrett, & his team were having lunch at Kamekona's Shrimp Truck, & some girls were flirting with Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly, & Detective Danny "Danno" Williams, & felt unattractive at 2 months pregnant, He was inseminated with Chin & Danny's sperm, & the lovers were excited about the news, since Steve told them that he was a carrier, & can carry a baby, & so was Rachel, Stan, who was visiting family out of town, with his son, Charlie, Kono, & Grace. He was looking sadly at them, & Officer Kono Kalakaua saw, she was pissed, & will have a word with them, when Steve is not around.

 

At HQ, Kono ordered Steve to take a nap on his couch in his office, when she saw that he was very tired at lunch, once the door was closed, she she took them to her office, & advanced on Danny, & her cousin, "What the hell were the two of you thinking, huh ?, Did you notice how Steve felt when he saw that ?, No, You guys are assholes, Now fix it, or I will fix you, Just try me !", she exclaimed, as she threw open the door, & headed towards Steve's Office, to work & keep him company, while he naps. Danny, & Chin were speechless, & then called their favorite take-out place, planner, & a florist, They are planning to surprise Steve with a romantic evening, when they come home that night.

 

Kono was at Steve's desk, silently going over computer readouts, & saw that Steve woke up & winced in pain, The Hawaiian Beauty was at his side immediately, she said worryingly, "Lean forward, Boss", he did as he was told, She massaged his shoulders, & aching back. He sighed contently, & melted in the touch, he said, as he turned halfway to face her, "You are good at this", Kono said smiling, "I helped a friend of mine through her pregnancy", they were silent for a second, Steve said, "Thanks, Kono", Kono chuckled, & said, "Anytime, Brah", She added, "I talked to Chin & Danny, They are in the doghouse, I told them to make things right, or they will get a free vasectomy", Steve bursted out laughing, which Kono loved to see. Steve helped her finish up her work, til the end of the day came.

 

The Arrangements were done, Steve, Chin, & Danny came home, & found the house perfect for a romantic evening, Steve was speechless, & his eyes were filled with tears, Danny came over & said whispering into his ear, & then licked it, "We are so sorry for what happened at lunch, Those girls were persistent, We did not mean to hurt you", he kissed his cheek, & Steve composed himself, Chin said, "The rings we put on each other's fingers mean a lot, We don't anyone else, We have the sexiest lover of all of Hawaii", he kissed Steve on his sweet lips, while he goes to Danny, & gets behind him, sticks his hand in his shirt, making him moan, as the Lieutenant plays with his chest hair, Steve wet his lips, & asked, "What if I want you for dessert ?", Danny said slyly, "Baby, You can have anything, that your heart desires", Chin grinned wolfishly, "If you play your cards right, It could be all night long", he said seductively. The Navy Seal groaned, & pulled his lovers to the table, where there was candlelight, & their dinner was waiting, Steve loved the White Berry Blossom Lillies, & they sat down, & had their romantic evening.

 

Kono was glad that the atmosphere in the office was back to normal, & Steve had a smile on his face, which was rare, The Rookie was glad to see it, she looked at Danny & Chin through the window of her office, & gave them the "Thumbs up" signal, & walked over to them, where they were situated at the Smart Table, she hugged them to her, & kissed each of their cheek, They thanked her, & took time out to plan a shower, & they are gonna see if Rachel & Grace will help them out with it.

 

The 3rd & 4th months were a little bit better, but hormones hit, & with his temper....It's a bad combination, Also the insecurities came back once in awhile, & Steve was not feeling attractive, & he feels like Chin, & Danny will leave him, so they can find someone better. They reassured him that it wasn't case, & he finally felt better, He also was experiencing cravings, food & sexual, which his lovers did not mind satisfying. Kono was a big help, whenever she is needed, & life is better for the Five-O Team.

 

One particular day, before Steve goes into his 5th month, He was getting ready for work, & he could not get his Cargo Pants, he cursed out, "Shit !", He tossed them across the room, & sobbed. Chin came in first, "Baby, What's wrong ?", he asked, & Steve blubbered out, "I am an ugly, unattractive cow", Danny came in a second later, "Watch it, That is our lover you are talking about, What's the matter, Babe ?", Chin mouthed, "Maternity Clothes ", Danny nodded, & he told Steve, "Baby, You are beautiful & hot, So what, You need maternity clothes, Forget that, What you need is a "Monkey & Rachel" fix, How about I call them, huh ?, You take the day, Me, Chin, & Kono can tackle the field, & HQ, OK ?", Steve smiled, & composed himself, He nodded, & said, "Thank you, I love you", Danny & Chin hugged him, & said in unison, "Love you too", Steve asked his lovers, as he looked at them back & forth with a smile, "Do you think that Kono can bring over some of her famous Chocolate & Carmel Chip Cookies ?", Chin said with a smile, "I think we can persuade her", Danny said with a smile, "She loves you, There is nothing that she would not do for you", They helped him change into shorts & a t-shirt, They left him to rest, while they & Kono work the streets & their new case.

 

Rachel got the call from Danny & Chin, explaining the situation, & how Steve is feel vulnerable at the moment, She chuckled & said, "I remember those days, Please don't worry, Daniel, & tell Chin to do the same, By the time, Me & Gracie are done, He will feel better", he thanked her profusely, & she said simply, "We are ohana, Danny, Besides he means the world to Grace, I want to help, Let me know if you need anything else, OK ?", He promised that he will, & they hung up with each other, Rachel got herself, & Grace ready for a fun day, & shopping for new clothes for Steve, They left their house, & made their way to Steve's place.

 

Steve heard a car pulling into his driveway, & he was surprised to see Rachel & Grace, He kissed both of them on the cheek, & gives Grace a hug, "What are you doing here ?", He asked with a smile, Grace said smiling, "Danno & Makuakane told us that you were not feeling well, so we told Makuakane & him, that we will take care of you", The Little Girl looked up at her mother, & said, "Right, Mommy ?", Rachel said smiling at her daughter, "That's right, Pumpkin", She looked at Steve, & said smiling, "Danny thought you could use an expert about pregnancy, so I am here for you, We can talk, have lunch, & shop, I can get you new clothes under three minutes flat", Steve smiled & said, "Thanks, Rachel, Let me get changed", He took a quick shower, dried off, & changed into a pair Cargo Pants & a Polo Shirt, that still fits, He locked up the house, & they went off for their day of fun.

 

Chin & Danny made great progress with their case, & it was thanks to Kono, who handles HQ stuff very well, & they were having their lunch in the conference room nearby, Chin asked with hope in his voice, "Cuz, Can you make some of your famous cookies ?", Danny said adding,"Yeah, He is having a bad day, & he asked if you make some up", Kono said, "Anything for Steve, Tell Boss, I am bring some milk over too, & he better drink it", Danny nodded, & said, "You are the best, Kono", Chin nodded in agreement, "You sure are, Cuz, Thanks a lot", Kono nodded & said, "I will see you all after dinner", They finished up their lunch, went back to work, & ready to leave for the day, Chin & Danny were anxious to get back to Steve, They were hoping that his day with Rachel & Grace went great.

 

Steve was having a great time, & day with Rachel & Grace, He started to feel better, & accepted what is happening to him, Rachel assured him with a smile, "It will get better, Steven, Especially when they put that little bundle in your arms for the first time, You are done for", Steve nodded with a smile, & thought that she was right, They went to a store, where the Seal was loaded with enough clothes for the rest of his pregnancy, They had lunch at one of his favorite places, & took Grace to the park. Afterwards, They dropped Steve off, He hugged & kissed them both, both He thanked them, & headed inside his house feeling lighter for the first time, since he found out that he was pregnant, & started dinner for himself, & his lovers.

 

Danny & Chin stopped to get some things to make Steve feel better, & they were discussing what to do about Mary's Old Room, which will be turned into a Nursery, Steve is so convinced that they are having a girl, but Steve does not want pink as a color, He told them that if he see one more pink sample, he will barf. Danny said, when they got into the Camaro, "Why don't we do it in our favorite colors, Green, Blue, Lavender, & Yellow ?", Chin said smiling, "That is a great idea, idea, Plus, It will work well too, if it is a boy", Danny smirked, & said, "I tend to have good ideas once in awhile", He attacked his neck, as he does that, He flicked a couple of buttons open, & went inside, He traced, & played with a nipple, The Native Hawaiian moaned, as his blond lover did this. He said hotly, "Payback for this morning", They made out, & Chin growled, "Home, Now !!", Danny said grinning selfishly, "Good thinking, I want to do naughty & dirty things to you & Steve", Chin moaned, & Danny laughed, as he pulled his car out, & they were making their way home.

 

Steve was having fun cooking, & the meal that he was creating, was culinary perfection, plus, he knew that Danny, & Chin would appreciate it, he wanted to do something to show his appreciation for sticking by him, & put up with him through the progress of the pregnancy, plus he felt very horny, & he is managing to keep it under control. He is wondering, if this is what Rachel was talking about, cause if it is, He could get use to this part, He smiled, as his ears perked up, The Camaro came roaring into the driveway & the doors opened & shut, Steve looked up to the sky, & thanked the heavens, that his lovers came home, & back to him safe, & sound.

 

Steve told them to wash up, which they did, & ate the tacos that he made, For once, They can talk about anything, besides work,&the day was setting into night, Steve told them about his day with Rachel & Grace, The Two Men made a mental note to thank her for being a big help, & improving Steve's mood, & when they were done cleaning up, none of them are in the mood for sex, so Chin & Danny stripped Steve to his boxers, & gave him a massage with the oil, that he loves. Steve sighed contently, & went to shower, as he did that, Danny & Chin answered the door, & found Kono behind it, with dessert, & they told her to come in, & relax, Steve came down & smiled, when he saw his beautiful friend.

 

She handed over the cookies, which earned her a kiss from the Seal, & Danny & Chin got plates, & glasses, They just sat around, talked, & were having their dessert, Steve told them that he will take his leave next week, which made the others very happy, & they updated him on everything that concerned Wo Fat, The Navy Seal smiled to himself, & thought, "I am the luckiest man in the world", He suddenly felt tired, & Danny & Chin took that as it's time for bed, They helped Kono cleaned up, showed her out, locked everything up,& joined Steve in going upstairs to their bedroom, & go to bed, & snuggled against each other that wonderful evening.

 

The 5th & 6th months found Steve in "Nesting" mode, & have major mood swings, cause of hormones, Rachel suggested that they have a relaxing evening out, so the team took Steve to his favorite place to eat, & they were enjoying themselves, til Steve had a weird feeling in his belly, & dropped his fork, The Others were on alert, as Steve told them the problem, Danny paid for the meal, & he & Chin got the car, as Kono stayed with Steve, & comforted him. Steve moaned out in pain, as Kono called Steve's Doctor, He told her that he will be there immediately. Danny let out some tears,& said silently to himself, "Please don't let us lose this baby, please", Chin leaned down to Steve's Stomach, & said quietly, "Don't you dare leave us, Kiddo, Please, We are looking forward to meet you", They got to the house, & had Steve situated, The Navy Seal wiped his eyes, as the tears fell, "I am so scared, Guys", They comforted him, til Dr. Madison, Steve's Doctor, comes & makes Steve feel completely better.

 

Dr. Madison came, & wasted no time, He set up Steve in a Recliner, Kono helped him set up the Ultrasound Machine, & proceeded to do the task at hand, The Navy Seal is hiding in between Chin & Danny, seeking comfort, cause he could not watch, Dr.Madison had a smile on his face, & exclaimed, "The Baby is alive & well !", The Five-O Team were shocked, as the doctor pointed to the screen, & Kono let's out a whoop, The Doctor explained, "The Baby is showing it's traits early, It wants out, & it makes no bones about it", The Team were filled with emotion, at the great news. "Wanna know the sex of the baby ?", Dr. Madison asked with a smile, They nodded in the positive, "Congratulations, It's a girl", He printed out the picture, They thanked him profusely, The Doctor handed over a cream for pain, & suggested baths too, Kono showed him out, as she was doing it, Steve felt his emotion caught in his throat, as he said coarsely, as he & his lovers looked over the picture, "Danny....Chin....", he could not talk & he sobbed, this time, out of happiness. Danny & Chin were just as emotional, "We know, Baby, we know", Danny said, & Chin said, "Wonderful news, Ku‘uipo", Kono rejoined them, as they celebrated, & they went to sleep feeling good this time.

 

The 7th month found Steve being protective, like a bear over his ohana, as they went to get Wo Fat, & he sent some prayers up to God, as they left to their job, & he kept his mind occupied. He made dinner, & just patiently waited, He called Rachel & Grace to let them know about the baby's progress, When he was done, Danny, Chin, & Kono came in, & dropped their battle stuff on the floor. They told him that it's over, & Wo Fat is dead, Steve was pissed, to see Chin had a cut on his eye, & Danny with bruised ribs. "Babe, It's fine", Chin said, & Danny concurred, saying, "We are fine", But Steve did not listen, got out his first-aid box, Kono helped treat the stubborn patients, They had dinner, & Kono laughed, & said, "Domestic Life, & Pregnancy made you soft, Boss", Chin & Danny laughed as a response. They teased him, but the Seal took in stride, Kono left, & Steve looked at his lovers, & said, "Strip", They did to their boxers, as Steve put the case away, He looked at his lovers & said in his booming commanding voice, "STRIP, NOW !", & they did in a hurry, & got Steve out of his clothes, & they made slow & passionate love that night.

 

The 8th Month found Steve having extreme back pain, & cramps all around his belly, Chin & Danny took him to the hospital, & Dr. Madison gave him more cream, Steve fought through the pain, as Chin & Danny applied the cream to the problem areas, he said, as he gritted his teeth, "I wish that Mary-Ann was here", Danny said chuckling, "Baby, She drives you nuts", & Chin added, "You wanted to her stay away, til we decided it's safe", Steve looked at them with sad eyes, "But, She can handle big, she is good with big, We always made each other feel better by telling stories, jokes, or just holding each other, It is safe, I want her here, Wo Fat is dead", they comforted him, when he sobbed, Knowing that their lover would feel like this. They already told Kono to call Mary, & the younger McGarrett should be waiting for them, when they got home from their appointment.

 

When they got there, Mary came out of the kitchen wiping her hands on a towel, she asked with a smile, "What took you so long ?", Steve was speechless for the first time, & when he finally found his voice, he asked, as he hugged her, & then draped an arm around her waist, "Mare, What are you doing here ?", She kissed her brother on the cheek, "Kono called me, & told me that backup was needed while she, Chin, & Danny are working, Plus, I missed you so much", he had tears in his eyes, & sniffled, "Me too, Mare, Sorry, Damn Hormones", he said with a laugh. She said, "Danny & Chin knew you needed me", The Navy smiled at his lovers, & they all went into the kitchen to talk & update each other on their lives, while having a delicious lunch that Mary made.

 

The Team & Mary managed to get the nursery ready, & Steve loved it, Plus Kawika & his guys put together a luau, with a surf show, & fire dancing, Steve & the others enjoyed it, Plus, what they gave Steve, Chin, & Danny as a present for the baby. A Multi-Colored Boogy Board, & a Mini Surf Board, when she has outgrown the boogy board. Steve thanked them all, & Kawika said, "Brah, You can thank us by bringing that cutie of yours for lessons", he, Chin, & Danny promised that they will, & extended an invitation to them for the next BBQ cookout. They left to relax, & enjoy the rest of their evening.

 

The Final Month came swiftly, & it was a bit easier on Steve, & the pain was not as intense, as it was before, One day, Steve felt cramping, & knew that it was time, They arrived at the hospital, Everyone was on alert, even Dr. Madison & his staff, Chin, Danny, Mary, & Grace waited in the waiting room, while, Kono & Rachel coached Steve & help him through the contractions. It was very difficult, & a C-Section had to be performed, cause the baby was showing signs of distress, & when everything had calmed down, Kono said with a smile, "Come meet the newest member of our ohana", Rachel said also smiling, "She is absolutely stunning", They came into the room, & found Steve sweating, glowing, & disheveled, as he held the baby & smiled at them, "Meet Serenity Grace McGarrett", Grace went wide-eyed, & exclaimed, "Cool !", as they fussed over the baby, & Stan sent them a present the next day, in honor of her birth.

 

Kamekona was ordained a minister for the Hawaiian Baptism, & Steve, & his lovers wanted Kono, Rachel, & Stan to be Serenity's Guardians/Godparents, which they accepted without any hesitation, At the party, The Big Shrimp Truck Owner told the proud parents, "I will protect her with my life", Rachel, Stan, & Kono also vowed to do the same, Steve, Danny, & Chin considered themselves lucky, cause they have a family, that they can depend on, & have their backs, They all love each other, & they hope that it continues for the rest of their lives.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for possible sequel!!!*


End file.
